


【翻译】无人来访

by elbereth



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Foreshadowing, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbereth/pseuds/elbereth
Summary: 一系列闪回，梅林和哈利在20世纪90年代一路走来的故事，分开和在一起的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No one else visits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001587) by [dashloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashloid/pseuds/dashloid). 



> 作者注:
> 
> 我得承认从某个时刻开始我就只在把脑补内容用透明胶贴起来了，根本没想着把故事顺下来，所以阅读体验也许会有点跌跌撞撞。女士们先生们，如果文章有点扭曲感，我在此道歉。
> 
> （并且，我为我无心中对英语造成的破坏而道歉。）

_“有人告诉过你那狗到底有多瘆人么？”梅林走进来关上门，已故的腌黄瓜先生用哀伤而无神的眼光注视着他。_

_“嗯，你跟我说过的次数够多了，而且不像是会有其他人来拜访我了。”哈利的回答从楼上的一个房间传来，声音在墙壁之间撞击，一路来到了厨房。哈利的说话声已经变成了平铺直叙的调子。加拉哈模式已经打开。老天爷，这才上午九点。“它呆在那间房间因为在其他房间会更瘆人。而且我是不会扔掉它的。”_

_“也许这正是没人拜访的原因所在？”_

_“也许我只是不想让他们来？”_

_哈利·哈特走进厨房，手腕抬到脸的高度，扣上袖扣。梅林一直很好奇哈利是怎么办到的。世界末日来了，哈利早晨的装束依然会整洁一如往常。_

_“那么，”梅林走过冒着蒸汽的茶壶旁边，在桌边坐下，开始用他的板夹查邮件。“关于年轻的艾格西，亚瑟跟你长篇大论过他的阶级观没有？”_

_“他只有一天时间准备，多给他点时间吧，他老了。”_

_“我把名单给他的时候真心以为他要被那瓶贵得离谱的干邑白兰地呛窒息了。”_

_“这倒不会是件坏事。”哈利将两个杯子放在厨房桌面上，倒茶。“糖？”_

_“两勺。”_

_哈利把两满勺倒进杯子，搅了搅，没有发问，又添了点牛奶。_

_“这个机构整个非要到死才能解除工作职位的传统总有一天会反咬一口的。”梅林接过杯子，关掉平板的屏幕。_

_“这个国家还是君主制，梅林，这事情已经咬了我们几世纪了。”_

_梅林轻声笑着，大口吞下茶，从桌上一把抄起板夹。_

_“我坐汽车去。汽车，不是那荒唐的出租车一样的东西。”_

_“我一直想坐汽车的，真的。”哈利上下示意着自己的着装，好像在任何交通工具上这衣服都嫌太好了。事实上也许确实如此。_

_“哈利——”_

_“ **加拉哈** 。”_

 

***

从某个时候开始他们决定只用代号。就像卧底的特工只说他们打入集团内部的黑话一样。比方说，帕西法尔一直擅长语言，也许太擅长了。吸收起语辞来就像海绵一般。梅林让他检查任务的进程时，帕西法尔会对他蹦挪威语或者俄语，直到梅林大声喝止他为止。幸运的是，“停”这个词在很多语言里都长得差不多，但是最初几次这滋味相当折磨人，火烧眉毛的任务可没给他们留下什么打嘴仗的工夫。

Kingsman的指令和技术都需要下功夫适应。

梅林是从军队里拎上来的，(他用了“拎”，而不是“提拔”，就好像这个组织从超市里顺走了一个便宜的小塑像)，他没有参加日后人人必过的几乎成了组织象征的Kingsman考核。他甚至没领养狗。不管这意味着什么——他被无条件录取了，还是说他不需要跟别人一样好好工作——他并不清楚，也不想多考虑。总部里其实有其他人，但是大多数时间他们都各行其是。摩甘是个臀部宽大的矮个子姑娘，长着一张梅林见过的最和善的脸蛋。她带着梅林四处熟悉场地，结束一日游钻进办公室之前扔给他一句：“顺便，鼻子很漂亮。”摩高斯是个阴沉的男人,深褐色的头发总是垂下来盖住他的左眼，他总是头一甩把头发甩上去，摇头的动作几乎成了不自觉的痉挛。他们有时候会一起喝茶，摩甘从办公室里带饼干来，而摩高斯令人意外地会带自家烤的蛋糕来。但他们正式的工作职责都是监督特工的上线，这也就意味着他们和外勤特工呆的时间远比彼此共处的时间长，而梅林仍在等待他第一次任务。

在这段时间里，他捣鼓着小物件，这里那里加点东西，变换着新点子。打火机手雷。长柄伞上的“震晕”模式（经过军队的熏陶，梅林对不必要的暴力产生了一定厌恶感）。他眼镜里加上的内置屏幕，后来也成了Kingsman最常用的物件。可是实验原型其实真是医院配出来有度数的眼镜，而梅林也是唯一时时需要眼镜的Kingsman。他心里一直有埋藏得很深的非理性的羞耻感，大声告诉他不管他有多优秀，出外勤是没指望的。如果都看不见敌人的话怎么可能射得中。

他还是受训了。每晚在健身房呆上一两个小时，拳击，搏斗，举重。每天早上跑步，绕着假模假式宁静的大楼跑步，碎石子在他跑鞋下翻滚作响。慢跑的骑士们从他身边超过，严肃，纪律严明，永远成群结队，就像一群狗。落在后面的梅林注视着他们逐渐消失在公园的某处。到了第六天，他记下了每张脸，每个特工都挂着自己招牌式的表情。同情，冷漠，鄙夷。其中的一个，高高瘦瘦的一条，差不多跟梅林一样高，有一次对他应该是笑了一下，但结果却像是讽刺的嘲笑。

后来时机成熟，亚瑟把他们一个一个介绍给他。甜美迷人的兰斯洛特，沉默的知识分子帕西法尔，滑得像条狐狸的凯。当然还有加拉哈，皇冠上的宝石，那个得意洋洋的混蛋。

 

***

 

当梅林终于被派上任务的时候，显然是加拉哈被扔了过来。梅林仍然感到他那轻蔑的冷笑烫在身上的灼烧感，所以把板夹紧紧地贴在脸前，平板单调地低声诵读着要求。加拉哈检查着他伞上的开关旋钮，看到新的“震晕”选项，顿了一下。他打断梅林的话，就好像根本不算一回事。“你没有权限知道这里人的真名，对不对？”

“没有。”他放低板夹，乜斜着眼觑过来——因为近视导致的眯眼习惯，他还需要花点时间改掉。

“我叫哈利。”加拉哈把伞换到左手，伸出右手握住他的，看见梅林的迟疑，他加了一句：“你不用告诉我你的名字，我知道你有规矩要遵守。”

“你也不该告诉我你的名字。”

“听着， _梅林_ 。”他把梅林两个字咬得极刻意，梅林眯起了眼。“我不愿意死掉的时候世上都没人知道我的名字。”

“好吧，那我宁可你别在我的第一个任务上死掉。”

但梅林分不清加拉哈是对自己这个名字尤其自负，还只是吓得够呛。

 

***

 

“间谍组织就像远古的神。”某一天他们结束了一个简单但一团糟的任务之后，哈利在一个小酒馆说道。疲倦，带着擦伤，如今终于闲下来可以磨磨嘴皮子了。“你牺牲了你的青春，牺牲了你的社会关系，最终很可能要给它一个血祭。如果你足够幸运的话，你会得到一个小小的次神级身份，或者来个死后的封圣。”

然后，他检查了一下他的袖扣，继续闲聊。帕西法尔带着眉毛上的一道割伤，轻轻笑了一声，有点屈尊俯就的意思，但还是有些好笑的神情。尽管性情沉静，帕西法尔实际上对语辞有着宗教般虔诚的热爱。无所不能，无所不在的语辞。远古的神对他远没有那么大的影响力。

梅林一点都不觉得好笑。他所想到的唯一一件事是——你得仔细选择自己效忠的对象。而且你不该拿牺牲开玩笑。

 

***

 

90年代早期是一种幼稚的宏大，让后来的梅林同时既怀念又不怀念。一种没有返回意愿的乡愁。电影院里放着《侏罗纪公园》，音像店里嘈杂地放着电台司令（那会儿还有音像店这东西），电脑长得像垃圾桶，衣服长得像垃圾。Kingsman的西装向来出挑，但那时，这装束简直夸张地扎眼。看起来像是要去化妆舞会似的。哈利以此为乐。他此时已经惯常和梅林搭档（“你叫他做事的时候他 _真的_ 还会听。”亚瑟是这么解释的）。梅林则躲在街道暗仄的一侧，努力和墙壁融为一体。最终他还是换上了简单的军队制服毛衣，向他之前的职业不那么低调地致了个敬，并巩固了他作为技术人员的地位，正和跑外勤的相反。他在Kingsman里找到了自己的位置，像只森林动物一样打起洞来。

九十年代的感觉就像早春，仍然冰寒刺骨，但却交织着疼痛的未来的希望。他不停地工作、工作、工作。其他所有人也是这样。并不是所有人都活到了最后，所以他们都紧紧地抱团取暖，当然还带着礼貌的距离，这距离保证了Kingsman的诅咒和祝福。

后来梅林总在疑惑他为什么几乎没意识到他们一直在围着对方转，试探地，安静地，执着地。哈利走进控制室的时候电子巫师们正配着摩高斯的蛋糕喝茶，他迅速环视一周，说：“梅林？”而不是直接把任务交给他们，让他们来决定谁做。

哈利缠着他问装备相关的问题。梅林甚至没意识到这个特工有这么聪明，能自己搞清楚代码和开关。

还有店里那操他妈的升降梯，尽管修缮改进过，仍然还需要等个大半天才能到达车站。在试验阶段，电梯动起来就跟游乐场的过山车似的，一个趔趄的梅林反射性地抓住哈利的肩膀保持平衡。他心不在焉地扶在那羊毛覆盖的胳膊肘上，时间稍微有点长，哈利那得意的微笑悄悄地爬了回来，回到那天他慢跑超过去时那个自命不凡高高在上的笑容。梅林感到心沉了一下——回头想想这反应够傻的——好像是被敌人抓了个正着，坐在地下专车去总部时心中五味杂陈地被哈利瞧了一路。

“安全系统？”梅林跳过了问好这一步，直接以平时递给别人一杯水时用的语调问道。“我来安装3.1版，记得吗？”他已经给所有人发了提醒，但是不知为什么提醒对这些人从来不管用。他们也许需要一个管家给他们宣读每日计划。他拉响门铃的时候，哈利一脸迷惑地看着他，穿着像是正要出门的衣服。

“啊，好的。”短暂的沉默之后哈利突然咧嘴，露出了大大的笑容，但很快又收了回去，短暂的福利。哈利笑的时候很少露牙。

一只小㹴犬从厨房冲进房间，直接奔向梅林，跃过门口的阶梯，吠叫着绕着他的脚跑成八字圈。梅林站定了，包提在手里，不敢动弹怕一脚踩到狗身上，带着好不容易克制住的笑意。他很高兴不用经受射狗的测试，但他一直想要只宠物。

“抱歉。”哈利弯下腰来，身高顿时矮了一半。他把狗从地上抱起来，轰它进了厨房，脸上闪着若隐若现的笑容。平时整整齐齐梳起的头发有一绺散在额头上，这点细微的改变让他突然间年轻了不少，也真实了许多。加拉哈是一套西装——一套漂亮的定制西装，但仍然只是套西装。哈利·哈特是个刚好是间谍的年轻人。他多大了？29？还没到30。哈利·哈特浑身散发着生命的光芒，加拉哈则不——他没有这样做的许可。

在实验室里看到单子上的地址时，梅林立刻用膝跳反射的速度揽下了安装安全系统的活。现在当他拖着蓝色的器材工具袋走进哈利的房间，公然注视着哈利走来走去把电线指给他看的时候，他感觉茫然失措。房子里满是七零八碎的东西，墙上贴满了画框，生活的痕迹太过深刻，一副不欢迎外人的样子。他觉得自己已经涉足私人领地，超出平常的礼仪范畴。他应该留在实验室吃他的茶和蛋糕的。摩高斯这周的柠檬酸莓蛋糕堪称杰作。

“你有没有想过，我们在电影里极少见到电工、修管道的、或者……邮递员？我是说真的这些职业的人，而不是什么伪装的强盗，或者，你晓得的，什么黄色电影的花招？” 哈利一边问，一边在大型电器里戳戳弄弄，蹲下来检查桌肚底下，又从一个透明的塑料盒子里取出更多电缆。然后他停住，皱起眉头：“抱歉，是……那个包。”他指着那个器材包，梅林只是站在那里，眉毛挑得老高。“啊老天，对不起。”

没错，哈利·哈特就是个典型29岁的样子。还好，梅林26岁，他一样糟糕。

“不要紧，我显然是来抢你的钱的。包里是我已经从帕西法尔家抢来的钞票。”他说，庆幸自己有一副永远听起来很正经的嗓子。哈利释然地笑出声来。

“这房子让我不爽，我必须得扯淡来转移开人们的注意力。实话说，要么是那句台词，要么就得给你展示我父亲的蝴蝶标本收藏了。”哈利迅速地向楼梯点了一下头，楼梯间的墙上挂满了镜框，框着色彩鲜艳的昆虫。他们沉默了一会儿，盯着这残忍的景象。梅林试着接受事实：哈利真的说了“扯淡”这个词。

“你为什么不把那些东西收起来？”

“说来话长。”

“呣。”

“你今天吃过了吗？”

“什么？”

“我打算出去简单吃个午饭。”他站起来，指着自己淡灰色的西装。

“你是不是 _压根_ 不懂怎么安排时间？”梅林从鼻子里喷气。

“你一向 _知道_ 我从来都迟到。你没回答我的问题。”

“我还有三家屋子要装。”

“我请你喝杯啤酒？”

梅林只是不满地咕哝了一声。

 

***

 

“原谅我那个黄片的笑话，我不知道，我以为当时那个场合下挺好笑的。并不好笑。”

咖啡馆实际上就在隔壁，光线充足，通风良好。他们坐在一张小圆桌旁，膝盖几乎碰在一处。小㹴犬绕着椅子打转，咖啡馆的人显然早就习惯它的存在了。

“起码你没说‘色情电影’，”梅林说。一个侍者问他是不是“跟往常一样”时，哈利点点头，不管那往常是什么东西了。

“什么？”

“你真的讲了个俗词。响亮地说出来了。你一向挑最长的词说。” 原来“往常”就是一杯健力士，对于这个咖啡馆地中海式的装饰来说滑稽地不协调，再加上一个某种火腿三明治。梅林对侍者咕哝了一句“要一样的”，并不因为他真的想要，只是不想打断对话。“……最长的单词，或者听起来特别自命不凡的，听起来像法语的那些。你知道的……像……高雅（debonair）, 布尔乔亚，下贱（mauvais ton）。”*

“色情电影（Pornographie）。”哈利对自己的酒杯说道，词语被杯子的音效变得模糊不清。“我听起来真有这么自命不凡？”

梅林没有直接回答，只喷了一声，翻了个白眼。

“你知道吗？”哈利在椅子里动了动身子，肘支在桌上，长长的手指指着梅林，一副讲段子的姿态。Kingsman手表在他纤瘦的腕上闪闪发亮。有那么一瞬间，梅林感到自己在浪费时间——“第一部黄片是法国人拍的，所以这么说来我自命不凡的半法语词汇量应该也是合适的？”

“见鬼的老天爷，你不仅住在一个动物学博物馆里，”梅林从服务员手中接过杯子，啜饮一口深色的苦味液体，从杯缘盯着哈利，眼神里充满讽刺。“你还研究过黄片历史。”

哈利比这个场合所需要的还要洋洋自得，他不仅是在解释，他几乎是把故事端在盘子里送上来的。“是艺术史，实际上他们开了个很短的电影课。不知出于什么原因他们觉得这点冷知识值得一提。我猜用这个来引起话头还是不错的。”他撕了一点火腿扔给腌黄瓜先生，腌黄瓜先生漠然地从地板上舔掉了它，在地上留下一小点口水印。

“我总是忘了你有多贵族了，连你的黄片知识都来自学术圈。”

哈利躲闪了一下，没回答。

 

***

 

几份《太阳报》的头条钉在墙上。没有蝴蝶那么糟糕，但是并没能让他舒服些。梅林拉了一长条缆线拖过地板，把一台丑陋的野战用笔记本电脑放在桌上。

“好吧，这算什么，一路到了这个房间就进入现代艺术领域了？”

“看看日期。”哈利已经从关于上流社会的讽刺中恢复过来，现在又是洋洋得意地站在一边，手抄在口袋里。

梅林眯着眼想看清楚，最终放弃，走到墙角边的报纸前读起了数字。啊，当然了。

“显然你会这么干，你这个烦人的——”

他身后一个声音响起来：“好吧，我有个问题。是亚瑟有个什么新测试所以让你盯着我的吗？”

梅林猛地转身，惊讶得答不出话来。“怎么？”

“当然因为我们一直在一起工作。你戳我的阶级神经。你跟我呆在一起。你，好吧，你一直在观察。”

梅林走到桌边，总是困在角落里让他不安，于是他开始把线接到电脑上。“亚瑟为什么会信任我来做这些事？我是个 _苏格兰人_ ，看在操他娘的份上。”

“这就是我的问题。”哈利在他手肘边蹲着，好奇地仰着头。

梅林眨着眼。他敲入安全密码，看显示进度的灯亮起，散得全屋子都是的物品开始装上软件。这想法让他有点被迫害妄想发作，但这算是个职业病。

“你从什么时候开始装安全系统了？这不是你的活，你资质超标了。”

“我猜我得谢谢你？”梅林绷紧了神经。被他分析解剖根本不在计划范围内。他伸手推眼镜，却不小心碰到了镜片而不是镜框，他不出声地骂了一句，摘下眼镜。

“你在这里做什么？”

“我 _不知道_ 我他妈的在这里做什么。”梅林低声咕哝道，一边用毛衣袖口擦着眼镜。这句话他其实也在坦白，意识到这点让他手脚忽然笨拙起来。毛衣太合身了，根本拽不开，也不能让他好好擦镜片。梅林停住了，闭上眼睛深吸一口气。

他感到哈利伸手从他手中取走了眼镜，能从这活里解放出来让他心中有奇异的感激。哈利从胸前口袋里取出一块深红色——那个听起来很高洋上的词是什么来着？绛色？——袋巾，开始认真擦起来，长长的手指迅速而精准。有那么个瞬间他看起来像是要把眼镜举起来呵气，但最终还是改了主意。“没这玩意你究竟能看到多少？”

“看不到多少。那些头版头条。”梅林伸手指着。“大概的形状，桌子。你。”

“听起来够多了。”哈利严肃地说，停下擦眼镜的动作。

“不过没什么透视感。”他拿回眼镜。哈利松了手，但指尖在梅林的指节上恋恋不舍地抚了一下。

“我不是白痴，梅林。你还是没有回答我的问题。”

“我也不是白痴。如果亚瑟发现——”

“亚瑟才不在乎。”

“直到某天他开始在乎。这就是政治。”梅林叹着气，手中仍然捏着眼镜。也许亚瑟并不在乎宝贝哈利·哈特怎样，但是每次他走进会议室的时候，梅林总觉得自己是个拿奖学金上学的穷孩子。时刻可能因为一点小失误被踢出去。

自然，并没有交往方面的书面禁令，但这事并不会有人给什么好脸色。亲密关系让人不理智，会搅乱人的判断和选择。团队合作和不理智的自我牺牲显然不是同一件事。况且，梅林不喜欢看坏脸色。

“你到底准不准备说？”

梅林的紧张情绪在沸腾，缓慢地转化成了另一种东西。他并不喜欢这感觉。就像深海潜水员会有的那种压力感，困在寂静和黑暗中，没有空气。一种盲目的上浮欲望，回到海平面去，即使这样会让你的肺炸掉。哈利的指尖回到了他的指节上。

“ _你。为什么。在。这里。_ ”

“别——”

“看在老天的份上，梅林——”

他们的关系一直就不太像是个平衡态，而是控制权上的拉锯，沉到一边，又立刻拉回另一边，一遍又一遍。自然的节律，就像季节和潮汐，脉搏和呼吸。当哈利自作聪明的时候，梅林就自然产生不可抑制的欲望让他闭嘴。

“看在老天的份上，梅林，要么现在说，要么永远别说，因为——”

那个吻如此激烈，一开始都像是咬啮，梅林自己都惊呆了。但他确实让哈利闭嘴了，没说完的话皱缩成喉咙深处一声柔和的“嗯”，手抚上梅林的腰。透过层层的羊毛和棉布，他感到哈利的心跳得像一只困兽。不是那个俗滥的比喻，什么笼中飞鸟，而是沉重的漆黑的猛兽，饥饿地在铁栅栏后踱着步子。一个念头一闪而过：是不是一直如此？在那平静的表面之下？在会议室里，在战场上，在交代任务的时候，还有和骑士们闲适的夜间聊天，哈利是不是一直像他表现出来的那样淡然？

就像读到了他的心思一般，哈利退了回来。梅林真希望之前他已经把眼镜放在桌上了，现在他不自在地左手握着眼镜，右手却还放在哈利的颈后。

“装完系统要多久？程序上来说？”

“什么？”

“平均时间？”

“三小时。”

“你安装一个要多久？”

“一小时。”

“早就跟你说，你资质超标了。”梅林没回答这个问题。“我们已经花了多少时间？”

“一小时。”梅林意识到他用了“我们”，身体颤得如过电一般。他的胃部冰凉，感觉像是怯场。“我还得去三家装系统，记得吗？”

“我的老天，你当真揽下了一整天的活？”

“我是个间谍，加拉哈。”他缓缓说道。“我很谨慎。”

哈利和梅林额头相贴，这舒适而亲密的姿态，绝没有人想到他也能做出来。“你会回来吗？”

 

 ***

 

“真希望能知道你的名字，总觉得我像个白痴。”

第二天早晨，哈利站在小报亭边上读着当天的头条。他的狗坐在他脚边，安静地喘气，艳粉色的舌头摊出来。这天气好得简直不能叫英格兰。梅林脑子晕乎乎的。他好奇地瞥了一眼报纸，颤抖的睡眠不足的手上握着一纸杯从本地小店买来的廉价咖啡。

“我已经打破够多规矩的了。”他啜了一口咖啡，差点把舌头烫掉。“反正你叫我‘哦上帝’的时候好像没什么意见。”

哈利已回到他原先低调的状态，几乎笑了起来。“你的上帝情结跟我没关系。”他看到梅林颤抖的手，加了一句：“你应该留在我这里睡一觉。”虽然他清楚地知道梅林官方住址是乡下的一所小屋，但实际上出于工作狂习惯，他一直住在总部。

“我有工作。”

“请病假。”

“别——”

“你要是不小心按了什么红色按钮引发了第三次世界大战——”

“好吧，行。”

哈利从口袋里摸索出钥匙，不发一语递给梅林。甚至眼光都没从报纸上移开。

《太阳报》的头条是“ _真相_ ”，横跨半页，一边是几个外星人，另一边是几个黑巷子里的杀人犯。

“他们现在措辞越来越模糊了，简直让人失望。”他说，并买下了《每日镜报》。

梅林在如今已经熟悉的床上蜷起身子，睡了一整天；正当此时，在那广大的世界里，哈利正为他们两人而战斗。

 

***

 

这一天，梅林的某处被划开了一道口子，就像小折刀在坚果壳上凿开了一道裂缝，一声干燥的开裂声，然后啪地一声脆响，不可逆转地爆开。他源源不断地倾倒出来。在开始的一两周里，只要他和哈利身处同一个房间，他根本停不了嘴，根本没法停嘴，他不断地说啊说啊说啊，哈利只默默地点头同意，不敢打断这滔滔不绝的话音。他边打代码边说话，边装枪边说话，边焊芯片边说话，就像为即将开始的学校戏剧而兴奋的小孩。他在哈利身上量体做一身新的防弹背心，带内置麦克风。他低身靠近他的肘部，修正他的衣领，把电线藏入缝线中，同时他会喋喋不休地说着各种完全无关的话题。和任务无关，彼此之间无关，海量无关痛痒的小信息从他口中飞出，在他自己都没意识到该停下来之前。周末的小计划，武器相关的琐碎知识，今天听到的歌里他觉得十分精彩的一句歌词，学生时代的回忆，对亚瑟的装腔作势来点辛辣的评论，简短地咕哝一声“这不对劲”就又俯身去检查马甲的缝线去了。

哈利即使说过话，也没说多少。他的礼貌程度登峰造极，把自己减弱成为一种感觉，一种存在，一笔淡淡的水彩。他静静地让梅林自己发生。他对谈话唯一的贡献是语境上的。当梅林在他身侧的麦克风线搏斗的时候，哈利抬起了手臂却没有抬足高度，这样他的指尖就能轻轻擦过他的肩胛——一闪即逝的微小触感，轻柔得就像夏天的和风。梅林喃喃念叨着领子不合适的时候正沉浸在他的技术思考上，全心只想着细节问题，几乎把鼻子埋进了领子和哈利脖子之间窄窄的缝隙里；而哈利并没有退后保持距离。

哈利只是呼吸着。一进一出，吸气，吐气。并希望这一切就这样延续下去。

 

***

 

“你觉得如果有人带来个工人阶级出身的候选人会发生什么事？”哈利边准备新任务一边说。这次是卧底任务。哈利并不十分擅长卧底。

“怎么了，因为你自己说不来方言，就想要个特工来混进这帮‘ _家伙_ ’们里？”梅林心不在焉地叹气，眼瞄着桌上成堆的报告。“他们为什么不干脆把任务派给帕西法尔？他很擅长这些。”

“帕西法尔在澳大利亚忙着呢。我没在说方言的事，我说的是——”

“澳大利亚还真会有什么 _动乱_ ？”

“好吧，既然帕西法尔在那里，我猜那一定就有了。”

最初的提议消散在空气里，哈利皱起眉头，陷入沉思。

 

***

 

时间一长，他们渐渐进入一种无言的默契，一种他们无比珍视的默契——他们允许彼此随时披上伪装。他们清楚让伪装消失的办法，但从不彼此强迫。

梅林表面上的严肃不苟在高兴的时候就会开裂。他为足球赛而欢呼，天气好的时候他笑得像个傻瓜。他像个五岁孩子一样逗着哈利的狗——它的名字居然叫腌黄瓜先生，天可怜见。事情变糟糕的时候，他娴熟地关闭一切。而如果你是个国际间谍的话，事情经常会变得很糟糕。他专注于任务，就好像有隧道视野，所有个人相关的事情都害羞地藏在了边缘部位。军队教会了他这些。那些盯着雷达看小点闪烁，然后消失再也不见的经历，教会了他这些。

哈利是他的正相反，就像镜子的两面。他的“伤心”和“愤怒”几乎算得上“暴跳如雷”。与此同时，他的“高兴”，则是“几不可察的欣喜”。这是他在高尚阶级的青年时代耳濡目染培养起来的习惯。当他在领主、夫人、大使、国会议员所在的大厅和走廊中游动的时候。或者按他自己的话说：“漂浮”。也许是高尚阶级，但在他的观感评价中并非如此。到1995年为止他已经就训练不同出身背景的小孩这件事骚扰亚瑟太多次，亚瑟投来的视线已经能从空气中榨出毒液来了。每次到这种时候，哈利就像是刻意移走了所有滤网。他对亚瑟激烈地旁征博引。历史文献、各种新闻资料、数据。亚瑟仅仅点着头，就像对着宠坏的孩子，给出永远不打算兑现的承诺。

 

***

 

“你不了解哈特家族，是吧？其实，不管怎么说，只有像哈特家族一样的人才会对哈特家族感兴趣。”有一次哈利自问自答地告诉他。

没有眼镜，梅林的世界一片迷雾，所以他像观赏印象派画作一样盯着天花板。他实在太常来哈利家了，穿插在他回自己家，去总部，又回来之间，顺序一团混乱，他感到自己就像一个永远在路上的旅行者——不知方向，满怀着抽象的希望。

他没有回答，而是做了个鬼脸。“我没有背景调查的权限，而且我不清楚做出版物档案调查究竟有用没用。有用吗？我是说。”他皱起鼻子，好像一个努力想起正确答案的小学生。“我是说，没恶意啊，在这种机构里搞背景调查简直是相似得让人郁闷。我说‘郁闷’，是说——”

“你是说被宠坏了的小兔崽子和大笔财产。”哈利注视着同一片天花板，脖子枕着梅林伸出的胳膊肘。他挪了挪身子，更向后仰起头来，喉结突出得像个小男孩。“好吧，我不敢担保宠坏了的兔崽子这事，不过别担心钱的问题。我只有这栋房子，别的没有了。”

“这是为什么？”

“ _不知为何_ ，我父亲，”他扬起一边眉毛。“坚信这么个念头，说我会在遗嘱里写上什么慈善机构，而不是家里人。”

“那你会吗？”

“其实即使他说之前我还没这个想法的话，我现在肯定如此了。”他眯起眼睛。“当然，除非你想要。我是说房子，不是说……家人。你不会想要我这种家庭的，相信我。”梅林分辨不出他是认真还是开玩笑。权衡了一下情况，他轻笑一声，说：

“哈利，这可是座 _房子_ 。”

“反正，”哈利耸耸肩，一副傲慢的无动于衷。“我挂了也不会想念它。”

 

***

 

梅林第一重要的职责是研发人员和发明家，因此他痛恨监视任务。因为这让他毛骨悚然，感到他瘫痪了，什么都做不了，只能看着。他几乎为发明那些眼镜而后悔，因为他宁可听着，因为现场感并不会像视觉那样残忍而真实。看着传输回来的图像，每次摄像机动得太快，他都会在椅子上畏缩起来，或者把茶杯打翻，茶水溅在键盘上。他甚至犯了个错误，管加拉哈叫

“ _哈利！_ ”

那一天太多事情出了错。茶、名字，脱离的时候哈利被一把刀戳中肋间（利刃安全地从右边穿入，仅仅是擦到了肝脏，哈利很幸运，他的对手是个左撇子）。太多的事情出了错。

那一天兰斯洛特死了。

 

 ***

 

就那么一次口误，那声“哈利”肯定是戳中了亚瑟的神经，因为官方的“Kingsman雇员之间不得有私人关系”规定就是那段时间出台的。当然并不是突兀出现的，而是藏在文件几十条上百条规定中的一小点，但是哈利和梅林两人都像是被蛰了一下。很显然，特工之间发生过所有可能的事情，以前如此，将来也会如此，这条规定并不真的表示干脆彻底的禁绝。已有长达数个世纪悠久历史的立法花招而已。这花招的意思是——如果你跟亚瑟有什么龃龉，你最好别给他逮着。如果说有谁跟亚瑟有龃龉的话，那必然就是哈利·哈特。

梅林发现规则变化的场景是场好戏。他坐在一张矮扶手椅上，腿伸得老长，踝部交叠，懒洋洋地做着数字游戏，哈利在一边出声诵读着新规定。哈利身后成排的报纸又添上了新的成员，标志着时间和获救的生命。桌上是梅林带来的《每日镜报》——如今已是他俩多年的笑话——所谓的“丛林尼斯湖水怪” (他瞄了一眼报纸内容看了一下这是什么意思，结果是“龙状怪兽鳄鱼”。这可一点也不赖。)

哈利用他催眠的声音一径读下去，元音柔软顺溜，条款1.33，武器草案，条款1.34平民，条款1.35……眼神飞到页面末尾，又回来，又划过页面，再回来，之后几乎不带表情地一声“该死”。然后他说“操”。转头看向窗外，又说了一句“该死”。他缓慢站起身，慢慢地伸展开他折叠着的身高。

梅林把数字游戏放到一边，瞪大眼睛望着他——不管刚才究竟发生了什么，它打破了哈利的平衡。这意味着两件事——事情糟糕透顶，而且哈利需要一点时间才能恢复正常。这都算不上哈利的 _毛病_ ，这就是他的性格——他并不喜欢自我表达，有事触发时除外。平日里的哈利·哈特就像是把自己从卷了角的平装间谍小说里读出来的。好吧，那并不是说他的生活就不是一本间谍小说，而是说他平日里连那些假模假式的东西都妥帖地伪装了出来。当一层层外皮被剥去，哈利赤裸而新鲜地露着，就像开放伤口。

“操！该死！”他狠狠地将那沓纸甩在《每日邮报》上面，转身面对红色的墙壁，额头压在墙上的头条中间。

梅林没有伸手把文件掉个方向，而是特地绕过书桌，站在哈利身边来看。字体印得太小，他不得不捡起来凑近些。

“你干了什么？”

哈利仅仅是对着墙壁发出哀鸣。

“你做了什么？你还做了什么能让他更火大的事情？在整个总部墙上涂鸦共产党宣言？还是唱着《马赛曲》在他桌上跳舞？”

“兰斯洛特。”

“什么兰斯洛特？”

“我把那个姓安文的小子带来为兰斯洛特的职位训练了。”

梅林僵住了。一切对焦都准了，无情而有逻辑，就像每次坏事发生时一样安稳地发生在他眼前。他把纸张收拢，放在桌子中央，把《每日镜报》推到纸张角上，站在那里深深地呼吸，研究着报纸上愚蠢的头条。

“你早就知道这事情会发生。”

“我早就知道 _有事情_ 会发生。”

梅林最后一次手指抚过纸页，缓慢地走出房间。

 

***

 

那天晚上的某段时间里，腌黄瓜先生在他们俩之间往返跑。他们俩都同意“就这么冷下去好了”。沉寂许久之后两个人在两秒钟之内向对方提出了这同样的想法，两个人眼里都带着奇怪的内疚神色，同时既在伤害别人又在被伤害，而同时想要断开的默契只让他们觉得更加内疚。小梗犬跳上梅林的大腿，把他固定在椅子上，让他不能站起来走掉。梅林几乎是条件反射地伸手挠着狗脖子，他想哭，但是突然间意识到他不能哭。

 

***

 

他们让自己忙碌起来。梅林如今有了整个数据库的权限，而且被提升到了教学职位上。他暗自希望这并不是亚瑟奖励他最近几乎不和哈利说话的缘故。这工作并不累人，但乱成一团。所有剩下的学员都在用错误的理由找年轻安文的麻烦，这只让整件事变得更乱。梅林是不能有所偏爱的，因此只能远远地看着，时而是怒视，无力的旁观带来的痛苦一波一波地涌向他。

训练这个新学员本身就很反讽。当他注意到李·安文从哈利身上学来的小细节，梅林根本不知道他应该高兴还是恼怒。这孩子学得很快，这很好。但他是向哈利学的，这并不好。

“ _间谍组织就像远古的神。你为它牺牲你的青春，牺牲你的社会关系，最终还很可能要给它一个血祭。_ ”

 

***

 

1997年的圣诞季，梅林过得满头大汗。他手里捏着他的板夹，内心深处意识到它配上他的军队装备和毒气面罩，看起来简直荒唐极了。哈利在房间四周转了一圈，问题和子弹呼啸而过，他的声音和以往一样，说其他语言时比英语要低沉。

然后一切突然歇菜。

那是一系列图像，都谈不上什么动作，只是一串闪过的图像。坐在椅子上的男人抬头看向哈利。梅林还没看清发生了什么事情，但从哈利变换的姿势上意识到出了事。安文用他小个子里爆发出来的力量把哈利推到一边，梅林从未怀疑过的力量。哈利踉跄着后退。安文把椅子上的男人按倒在地。一声 _响动_ 。一团尘烟。 _响_ 动仍然在鸣响，不是在房间里，而是在梅林的头脑中。他的双手在抖。不仅仅是他的手，他的全身都因为震惊而颤抖。

梅林挣扎着爬起身，四处都是灰尘和小石块，房间里仍然四处响着啮齿类动物磨牙似的刮擦声，不断地有细碎物落下，裂开，再落下。板夹依然紧紧抓在他颤抖的手里，他觉得有些反胃。梅林张皇四顾。哈利已经站起身来，当然了，哈利就像一只猫，总能稳稳站住。

“该死。操他妈地没发现。”然后随口一句：“把你推到这种境况之中我表示歉意。你把他训练得很好。”梅林的眼睛因为肾上腺素的原因水汪汪的，他不可置信地瞪着哈利。他早知道自己把他训练得很好，一门心思地训练、装备、指导，最终无意间把他变成了哈利一个热情过度的护卫。他痛恨这个想法。而更加痛恨的，是看到若非李·安文，他们应该已经全死了。

“善后的麻烦事我亲自处理。”

 

***

 

“全写在报告里。”哈利站在控制室门口，像往常一样无可挑剔。根本不像是个刚把尸体袋运送到停尸房的人。

梅林从他的屏幕上抬起头来。

“你不会是以为我会把什么东西给删掉，就为了让你看起来好看些？”他尖刻地问道，感到终于打到活物时有些病态的甜美情绪。又腥又甜，几乎让他作呕。

“我 _知道_ 你不会。我就想让你知道，我同意你的决定。”踏入走廊之前哈利的目光越过他，加了一句：“如果亚瑟把我踢出去，让他踢好了。没事，你就让他踢。”

这之后，房间里的沉默让人喘不过气来。梅林输入了一串字符，等待着。

屏幕上一个窗口点亮，出现了亮绿色的字符：“删除 是/否”。他用最强烈的背叛感伸出手去，按下了“Y”。

 

***

 

哈利第一次去梅林的住处是1997年底。门铃在小房子里震响，屈指可数的圣诞装饰懒洋洋地点缀着墙壁，梅林穿过房间，表情迷惑。根本没人会拜访他。哈利，就像电影里那些喝醉了酒跌跌撞撞走到某人家门口把整个心倒出来的主人公，站在他的门口。冷冷地镇静，不打算多说话。

他只说了一句“我见到他儿子了。”然后就恍若梦游般走进房间，没有等梅林的允许。他在一张椅子上坐下，才意识到他直接就闯进来了，于是又站起来走回门口，像个动作笨拙的机器人。梅林仍站在那里，伸着手臂，像个白痴。然后哈利的膝盖突然打弯。他顺势接了下去，仿佛拙劣地模仿醉汉的步态，跌坐在台阶上，远远地望着远方的地平线，像个旧书插图里的农民。梅林仍然扶着门，牙齿已经开始打战，呼出的气凝成云朵般的白雾。

“进来，冷死了。”

哈利没回答，只是稍微动了动，依旧是那副农民姿势，伸手捂住脸，吐着气。

“冻死了，而且哈利你还他妈的穿着件西服。进来。等等，你究竟怎么过来的？” 他看见稍远处雪地上两道宽阔的车轮印。出租车，也许吧。

哈利站起身来，走下台阶，回到石头小路上。

“你他妈的究竟为什么来这里？”梅林对着他的背影大吼，声音比这个场合需要的更大声，但是这响度刚好表达了他的意见。回应了多年前哈利问他的那个问题。

“ _我不知道！_ ”哈利也重复了当年的那个答案，然后就踩在冰上滑了一跤，随着一声闷响脸朝上栽在地上。

“好极了。”

 

***

 

“是我训练了他，你知道的。你也许也注意到了当时我也在场。他做出了选择，这是人之常情。他本可以从房间里逃出去，但他没有，他做出了 _选择_ 。”

“这是你告诫自己的话吗？”

“是的，而且我建议你也对自己说说同样的话。”

哈利跌跌撞撞走进屋子的第一件事情就是把他永远平整熨贴的领带和西装外套撕下来，动作里充满恨意，梅林以为他这就要跑去把总部烧成平地了。梅林抱起胳膊，等着，好像家长，或者医生。但是哈利只是迷惑地站在房间中央，脑后磕在石头上划破的伤口流血了，顺着脖子滴下来，他的领子上渐渐出现深色的湿润污痕。圣诞节装饰物眨着眼闪闪发光，一副嘲讽状。当他看到一个雪景球的时候，哈利用鼻子猛抽了一口气。

“哈利——”

“ _加拉哈_ 。”哈利纠正道，伸手摸摸他黏糊糊的头发。然后一脸惊讶地瞪着手上的红色。

眼下他正坐在厨房椅子上，穿着梅林的旧毛衣，袖子对他来说将将长了一英寸。梅林站在他身后清理着伤口。整个过程中哈利一直在嘶声吸气，小声呼痛。

“你不至于想就这样回去吧？”

哈利没有回答，他把头倚向后方，暖暖地靠着梅林的胸膛。最终这会在他的衬衫上留下一块血污，梅林一直没能洗掉。

 

***

 

_“好吧，我坐出租车去。”梅林翻了个白眼。“你来洗碗。”他伸手越过哈利，无视他审视的目光，把空茶杯放进水槽里。_

_“梅林？”哈利一脸深深忧郁地上下打量他。迷路的人就是这么打量地图的。一身债务的人就是这么打量银行账户数字的。这种“究竟该拿它怎么办”的表情。_

_“嗯？”_

_哈利依旧盯着梅林胸膛正中，开口问道：“你是故意穿了我的衬衫，还是你需要配副新眼镜了？”_

_梅林下意识地把鼻梁上的眼镜往上推，低头端详自己的衬衫，好像是第一次见它。“什——”_

_他们安静地相对而立，片刻后，哈利沾沾自喜地笑了起来。_

_“看在老天的份上，梅林，我是在开玩笑。衬衫都一模一样。”_

_“耶稣——基督啊。”他转过身，去拿他的外套。_

_“我都不知道我是不是穿着你的。”_

_“啊，没错。”梅林摸了摸大衣口袋，检查了手机、钢笔、钱包。“不管如何，回见……我不清楚，两小时后见？”_

_“一个半小时。”哈利纠正他。_

_“两小时。”_

_“一个半——”_

_“ **两小时** 。”梅林像只猫一样挤开门走了出去，没把门彻底打开，而是一边肩膀先挤出门，然后才是全身。他从门外补充道：“你一向迟到。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> Re: 姓名规则。我的设定是，姓名政策大概最迟在2014年才放开，大半因为亚瑟不再关心这个机构了，但是梅林坚持自己的代号，只是因为太久没有人用真名叫他了。关于这点，我另写了一段，但是放不进这个故事中去，也许我晚点会扩展这个想法。
> 
> 译注：  
> * 括号里都是英语里的法语借词。虽然我们知道英语词汇里有一半是法语，但是这几个借词进入英语时代都较晚，还保留了法语读音。Bourgeoisie有个看起来很高大上的汉语音译纯属巧合，准确翻译其他词的臭显摆感就没那么容易了。下面的pornographie是纯的法语。英语拼法是pornography。


End file.
